all in time
by daydreamer102308
Summary: unrequited love . a chance meeting . fate .
1. memorial stone

All I know is his smile gives me courage, his words make me never want to give up, his ideals make me want to lay my life on the line for him and I know deep down just for his happiness ill let my heart break into a million pieces .

That's how I feel as I see him still run after the girl of his dreams the same girl that only has eyes for the boy who still won't accept her . It's s sad thinking about unrequited love . The things we do .

Hinata was walking to the memorial stone she just got back from her week long mission to the sand with kiba and choji . They went there separate ways at the gate kiba and akamaru said something about cleaning all the sand off and choji meeting with shikamaru at the BBQ place . She smiled at them both and bid farewell to them allowing her feet to take her to the memorial stone where the names of all the shinobi who died in action rest. Her feet led her to the stone and in no time she noticed the other presence there . Sasuke uchiha Looking at the avenger she gave him a respectful bow and said

"Good evening uchiha-kun "

if her eyes weren't as good as they were she probably wouldn't of cought the slight nod of his head that acknowledged her . Turning her head to the memorial her eyes cought sight of the name of her beloved cousin her protecter who was token away from her way to soon . She bowed low and spoke in a low voice

" hey neji-nii I r-returned from the sand safely . I-I miss you ..."It was like it was a routine every time she came back for a mission she would come to the memorial stone first . It gave her a little comfort Even as her eyes start to tear up. Then she heard his voice

"He was strong."

His deep monotone voice that made her almost Jump right out of her skin . She diddnt realize that she spoke out loud or believe the last uchiha would even speak to her. Finally the words left her lips

"Y-yes"

she stared at him freely now curiosity evident on her face and before she could even think about the words that flow out her mouth she spoke

" umm uchiha-kun who are you here to visit ?" Her faced grew red and she lowered her head to the floor . That was a personal question and she barely knew him and right when she opened her mouth to speak she heard his velvety voice instead

"My brother itachi uchiha" and then it all clicked after the war she remembered everyone hearing of the real reason behind the uchiha massacre and the brave noble story of itachi uchiha what he did for the village. Before she could even comprehend what she was going to do she located itachis name and bowed . She noticed sasuke actually look her way his face was emotionless . Her face grew a deep red and she looked to the ground afraid to meet the eyes of the uchiha but then she spoke again shocking both of them

"He he was brave" he eyed her like how a hawk eyes his pray . His ebony eyes hiding his true feelings and then he spoke

"Yes" which unfortunately for Hinata made her look up and that's when there eyes met and she couldn't force herself to look away . His eyes were like a abyss it was like a clash between white and black, good and evil, and between the moon and the night sky . And in that moment she understood why so many girls flawed over him and why Sakura still chased after him . Her cheeks grew hot and she felt dizzy all she could hear is her heart thumping and yet her gaze was fixed with his and it was like it was a trance. Then he turned to leave and she watched after him her hand on her thumping heart, her cheeks a light dusty pink then she heard him speak

"Good night Hinata ." And before she could reply he was gone confusion laced her words as she spoke to the wind

"Good night uchiha-kun"

and with that she closed her eyes and bowed to the memorial stone thanking them all for their sacrifice looking at neji and itachis names before she walked off to the hygua compound . Her head no longer filled with blonde and blue eyes but black eyes and black hair . He was strange . When she walked past ichiraku ramen and saw team seven sit there her mind went back to unrequited love and how do you really know you are in love with someone looking to the dark sky she took a deep steady breath and knew in time kami-Samas plan will play into action and hoped everyone would be happy and right as she turned her head back towards ichiraku ramen she saw him come out and give her a slight nod and then was gone leaving Sakura and naruto following after him . A smile graced her face and she knew everything will be fine well at least she hoped .

A/N idk if ishould turn this into a story or leave it as a one shot .


	2. mission

The mission .  
Team 7 and team 8 had a combined mission to kumogakaru . They were to locate and destroy some powerful rouge ninjas who were desperate to make a name for themselves . Kumogakaru requested their help since some of there Anbu didn't return home and couldn't find their hideout . So the mission team 8 locate team 7 destroy seemed simple enough .  
Hinata was just standing at the front gates waiting on her teammates. She looked up to see Sasuke standing off to the side . She wondered how long he was standing there while her head was up in the clouds .

"Um g-good morning uchiha-kun" she smiled at him and bowed in respect.

"Hn" was all she got in return but she understood he wasn't much of a talker . Staring at him she could understand why he was so deadly not just by his looks and how he proudly displayed his katana on his side but it was just that his whole being sent vibes of danger . He was quite, stealthy she didn't even notice when he first arrived . he was the perfect description of what a shinobi should be . So she just stood with him in a comfortable silence sneaking glances at him till she heard the rest of their teammates arrive . Hinata bowed

"Umm good morning e-everyone"

"Good morning Hinata !" Kiba and shino said in unison which earned a smile from Hinata . She loved her teammates . Akamaru standing next to her and she started absent mindedly petting him.

"Ohh hey Hinata-chan , teme! You guys are early" naruto spoke. Hinata could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Hn . No dobe you guys are just running late !" The uchihas face looked annoyed and then they started bickering until Sakura slapped naruto

"Ohh stop fighting you two ! " she then turned to Hinata

" good morning Hinata, sorry we were running late"

"Oo it's fine" Hinata smiled at the beautiful pinkette. Then looked over to everyone and then turned to sasuke who just started walking out the gates.

"Aye teme wait up !" Naruto yelled

" it's a three day trip to the cloud and we still need to locate the rouge ninjas . We don't have time to be standing around and yapping."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes she thinks that's the most she ever heard the silent uchiha speak before but before she could get more into the thought she heard Sakura speak

"Sasuke-kun is right lets hurry and leave ." Sakura spoke hurrying after the uchiha .

"Aww Sakura-chan you always agree with the teme !" Naruto spoke running after Sakura .

"Ohh shut up naruto "  
the love triangle .  
Hinata could feel the tinge of hurt seeing naruto run after Sakura . Shaking her head out of it she smiled at her team.  
Then team 8 just stared at each other for a second and went off following after team 7 kiba was the first to speak

" well this will be a interesting mission" with shino and Hinata nodding in agreement. With that they were gone .

They finally arrived in kumogakaru . There first stop the last village the rouge ninjas raided . Sakura went straight to work healing some of the injured villagers while sasuke and naruto went to the near by inn to get a room . With that team 8 went to work tracking down the rouge ninja . Hinatas head was clouds with sadness as she saw what they did to the small village . How could people be so cruel just for their names sake. Kiba and akamaru went up ahead north of the village to trace some of the scents while shino went east of the village where there was more vegetation where he could spread his bugs . That left Hinata to go search the west side . She saw a tall tree where she started climbing up to the top and started using her all seeing eyes . She noticed kiba and akamaru far up north and could see shino to the left with his bugs spreading out threw the forest. Naruto was with Sakura helping her out as much as he could grabbing stuff . It kind of hurt seeing them so in Sync with each other and they way they communicated she wished she could be that way with naruto but just less abusive . Pulling away her thoughts she started concentrating on finding the rouge ninjas trails examining every detail . But wait where was Sasuke and then without thinking she turned her head and he was right there on the branch under her . She was so startled he was so close by she lost her footing and closed her eyes she was going to fall oh shit . But before she could feel herself falling to the hard ground she felt a strong firm grip on both her arms and then tugging her up to the branch . next she met his eyes It was like de ja vu looking into his dark all seeing eyes but before she could even ponder his alluring eyes he spoke in one of the coldest voices she ever heard.

" are you stupid ? " and then it all hit her her faced turned a tomato red and she tryed to back out of his personal space but without thinking rationally she was about to lose her footing once again but sasuke still had his firm hold on to her .

"Your clumsy . Now breath ."  
With that Hinata closed her eyes breathing heavily . Sasuke released one of her arms so she grabbed the tree trunk then stuttered out her apologies

" I'm I'm I'm sooooo sorry u-uchiha-kun. You you just startled me . P-please f-forgive me . "

once sasuke noticed she wasn't going to have a heart attack and fall he let go of her other arm. Once she felt him release her other arm she felt the cold and turned her head to him and noticed his eyes on her examining her evaluating her every quality . It made her heart thump and her face stain a deeper shade of she heard his emotionless voice

" you need to start noticing your surroundings or else you will die . " her eyes widened at the realization and how true his words were but before she could even let the words sink entirely in he spoke again and she turned her attention to him .

" now . Tell me have you noticed which way them so called ninjas took off ?"  
Still processing what he asked her her blushing face turned from him and activated her gekke genkai . She saw shinos bugs and her eyes went past kiba and akamaru she transferred more chakra into her eyes and noticed more details in her surroundings and then noticed a little block in her eye sight . So they had a barrier up so they could hide there whereabouts . It would be nearly impossible for any regular ninja to notice but Hinatas bakugan saw right threw it.

"Uchiha-kun about 370km north east of here there is a barrier it's deflecting my bakugan so I can't see what's over there but but I'm sure shino-kuns insects have gotten threw and kiba-kun and akamaru noticed it also so so we should head back to the inn and decide on a strategy ."

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak before with out stuttering." Hinata turned to him her eyes wide in shock and her all knowing blush returning to her face . His face depicted no emotions and it was like he was a statue a perfect the shock was so evident on her face because then he smirked at her and started leaping down the tree and she could so clearly hear him say .

"Pay attention and watch what you are doing clumsy." She looked down to see him on the ground looking back at her . Red in the face she took a deep breath and landed right next to him Starring at the young mans feet before her she spoke

"Umm uchiha-kun t-thank you for for your help earlier when I.."

"it's okay let's just get back to the others."

"Uh o-okay." He met her eyes and she blushed meeting his gaze and then he turned and started walking off ahead of her towards the village . She followed after him with her blushing face,head filled with thoughts, and the tingling still in her arms.  
Once they reached the inn everyone was already in the room waiting for them . Naruto then looked at Hinatas red face and moved close to her right up to her face . Hinata could feel herself start to get light headed fast.

"Aye Hinata-chan are you okay ? Your face is red and it's getting redder, aye Sakura-chan can you check on Hinata-chan she came back with teme and I've never seen her face this red .. Aye teme what did you do to ..." SLAM sakuras fist collided with narutos head .

"Naruto you baka!"

"N-naruto-kun .."

"Dobe"

"Haha man I'm not messing with Sakura-chan. she is scary " kiba whispered to akamaru and shino who both just nodded there head in agreement .

Some things are not so obvious .

A/N maybe making this into a drabble series idk hope you enjoyed


	3. exhaustion

Team 7 and team 8 were now back on there way to the village. There mission had been a success . Once team 8 located the den of the rouge ninjas team 7 executed the annihilation of the rouges . Hinata can so clearly remember beautiful yet scary dance of death that sasuke did with his katana so swift efficient and perfectly deadly so unlike narutos whos was just as beautiful but less deadly he made them pay with pain but didn't just go straight for the kill he was just as powerful but with a kinder side . Everyone held there own against the ninjas and they received little no injuries during the attack . Well except Hinatas secret wound. The ones that had there lifes spared were handed back to the cloud ninjas to bring to the raikage for further punishment . That was two days ago and Hinata side still hurt . It was just a small would she received in battle she cleaned it and wrapped it already so it shouldn't be emitting this much pain right now . They were only one day away from the hidden leaf village so she knew she should push on and would get it checked once she reached home .hinata didn't want to burden Sakura or anyone . She silently thought why did she have to be so weak no one else got hurt . Shaking her head out of such thoughts she looked to see shino giving her a questioning look she just gave him one of her biggest smiles she could muster at the moment which made him understand she is okay . He nodded to her and went on to listen to kiba and naruto bicker about an eating contest . Hinata took in a deep breath and continued on with them even though she could feel her energy quickly draining . She diddnt notice sasuke next to her until she heard him speak

"You okay ? Your slowing us down."  
Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard so she was being more of a burden she casted her head down

"S-sorry uchiha-kun I will start moving f-faster."  
And with that she moved faster in the lead of everyone next to shino ignoring the pain in her side .  
Sasuke was evaluating her he could just tell that she was in pain by the crease in her brow and how she kept touching her side . Shaking his head out of his thoughts . That wasn't his problem and that had nothing to do with his next decision an hour later after her noticed her panting .

"Lets make camp here ." He spoke once he saw a good clearing .

"Don't tell me your tired already teme hahaha told you Sakura-chan ! Sasuke can't even keep up with me haha.."  
Smack !

"Owwwwwww ! What was that for Sakura-channnnn"

"Naruto you Baka ! Sasuke-kun just noticed we need make camp before it gets late ! Right sasuke -kun"

"Hn"  
Hinata couldn't believe her ears and felt the relief and exhaustion hit her. then as she turned around to look at everyone she noticed sasukes darker then black eyes on her and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks . Looking to the ground she didn't want to burden anyone any more . With that in her mind she activated her bakugan .

"Umm s-Sakura-chan .." The soft voice called out to the pinkette

"Yes Hinata-chan" Sakura gave her attention to the bluenette

"Uh there is a a s-stream near by ill go fetch some water ." Hinata said with a determined look . Sakura smiled

"Great idea Hinata-chan ! "

"Yeah great idea " the blonde spoke up giving Hinata his brilliant smile that made her heart thump and brought the red to her face. Breaking her trance she heard Sakura speak again .

" okay Hinata since you are going to get water naruto and kiba go collect the wood for the fire . Shino go look around for some herbs and veggies berries anything we can use to eat . Me and sasuke will set up camp and start getting ready to cook" She looked towards sasuke giving him one of her dazzling smiles !

"Wait Sakura-chan ill help you set up camp let sasuke go with kiba !"

"No you Baka ! Go with kiba ."

" but sakuraaaaaa-chan" boom Sakura fist collided with narutos face.

"Awwwww Sakura-chan that hurt." Sakura rolled her eyes to turn to sasuke who already started to walk away

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?"

" to go scout and place traps in the area" and with that he left leaving everyone to stair after him.

"That dame teme !" Naruto pretty much yelled

"Aye forget that loner lets go get the wood naruto . Akamaru stay with Sakura ."

Akamaru nodded to his master and sat down . Naruto stared at Sakura and reluctantly followed kiba being left to his thoughts. Shino turned and nudged Hinata who was deep in thought at the sight that just happened before her eyes . The pain in her side was forgotten as the pain in her heart was present . She hated unrequited love. Naruto only saw Sakura who only saw sasuke . Just like herself who only saw naruto . She understood why naruto was into Sakura, she is beautiful strong smart pretty much everything she wasn't. So why couldn't sasuke see that . Looking up to shino she smiled and he put his hand on her head and with that left . She also tuned around and made her way to the stream to gather water  
Once she reached the stream she activated her bakugan to make sure no one was around . Seeing that everyone was a good distance away she took off her jacket and pulled up her tank top too to expose her flat tummy with bandages around it . She started tugging at the bandages . Once they were off she stared at her wound it looked worser then when she first got it ! It was a purplish scar with puss on it . it look like it was bruising her skin around the cut and it stuck out so much on her pale Completion. No wonder it hurt so bad she winced when she touched it . Well first things first she bent over to the stream to wet the towel she had with her to clean up the wound wincing at the pain. once cleaned she took a deep breath then applied the salve she had brought with her which left a stinging sensation. looking at her handy work she smiled it already didn't hurt as much as before. Then as she turned to grab the new bandages to wrap her stomach her eyes met with something she didn't expect to see well more like someone . Meeting his alluring eyes made her feel like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"U u u-chiha-kun! " she stuttered out.

"So this is the reason ." He stated . His face holding no sign of emotions his eyes eyeing her up and down . Her face turned so red looking down to her body she squeaked and pulled down her shirt which caused her so much pain that she didn't notice her surroundings and hinata ended up tripping on one of the rocks near the stream . But yet again she didn't feel the pain of falling but of the uchihas muscular chest the feel of his grip on her arms . He always moves so fast . Her head was getting dizzy her face deep red and she felt the pain from her wound rush up her whole side and yet she didn't want to move a mussel from where she was . She felt so perfect against his chest even though that thought embarrassedly scared her . All she could do is blame the pain for her mixed feelings right now and not the way he smells like a fresh storm filled with lightning . Damn pain! Shaking her head she reluctantly stepped back from Sasukes warm chest . Hinata felt the cold attack her body, the pain on her side , her face turn as red as a tomato , and his grip still firmly on her arm. Why was he gripping her arm . Hinata looked to the last uchiha only to see his hair . Wait what .  
He was bent down next to her . Her arm in his hand and with his free arm he lift up her shirt to get a better view at the cut on her side. Hinata getting all flustered tried to back up but the uchiha wasn't letting up his hold on her. Hinata was stuck . Then when she felt the tips of his fingers touch her wound on the side of her stomach she tried to flinch back not from the pain but from the electric feeling she received from his touch on her flesh . It was something she never experienced before a new feeling .

"Damn ! Stop moving "  
She was so red and light headed . Hinata couldn't understand why he was doing this .

"U-uchiha-kun why " she spoke in just above a whisper . She was so flustered at the moment her Vision was starting to go black .

"Don't faint ." He commanded . That's all it took was that simple command to make her snap back into reality and that's when there eyes met and she could see his anger.

" why didn't you ask Sakura to heal you ."

" I I I didn't want to be a burden ." She spoke in a rush .  
Narrowing his eyes at her he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the camp .

"S stop ! " she started trying to pull her arm away from him

"Are you stupid or what. You have poison in your system right now that is why your cut isn't healing . Now I'm taking you to Sakura ."

" wait what how do you you know ?"  
She felt Nauseous and tired .

" did you forget i left the village to train with orochimaru ? Lets go ." as if that explained everything.  
He started dragging her away again  
She pulled back again . Just by looking at the last uchiha she could tell he was getting frustrated .

"S-sorry but but can it wait till we get back to the v-village?"

"No" he simply stated

"But I I don't want to be a b-burden " she looked down to her wrist in his hand trying to calm her mind.

"Humph . You are being more of a burden now . I don't care if you want to die after this mission but as of now there will be no more arguing . "

"Wait die..."  
She couldn't say no more because her eyes met with the red eyes of the sasuke uchiha and that's when everything went black .


	4. girl talk ?

Hinata was walking around the village hidden in the leafs. Her home . She just finished training by herself . Today was the day tusnade allowed her to get back to her normal training regimen and she could also sign back up for missions after Sakura checks her out . That was where she was headed now.

Once she reached the hospital she went to the main desk to talk to the receptionist .

"Is Sakura-chan in ? "

"Yes she is . Third floor go to the nurse counter ."

"T-thank you." And with that she went on her search for the pinkette. Once she reached the third floor she didn't have to look long for Sakura because she appeared right in front of her .

"Hey Hinata-chan ! Are you hear to get looked at ?"

'H-hello Sakura-chan but yes I am I-if your not too b-busy? "

"You actually chose the best time I'll examine you and we can go to lunch since its about to be my lunch break . What do you say sound good ?" The smiling girl in front of her asked.

"Uh yes " Hinata couldn't help but return the smile .

" well come on then let's get you Checked out ." With that Hinata followed the beauty to the examination room. Sakura checked out the scar on her side it was going away . The skin was a little tender but that was it . It improved a lot in the two weeks from when she first received it .

"Well looks like everything is healing perfectly and that there are no more traces of poison in your system. So you can get back to missions ASAP . " she told her smiling .

"Thank you" Hinata whispered . Sakura kept writing on the papers .

" no problem Hinata . Here is the papers you can go give them to tsunade-sama ." Hinata took the papers and put them in her jacket and smiled at the medic-nin .

"Well lets go grab something to eat Hinata-chan I'm starving !"

"Ohh okay ." With that the two of them went on there way .

"Hinata-chan how about irchiraku ramen ?"

"Yes it sounds g-good Sakura-chan?" Maybe she would even be able to see naruto . Thoughts of naruto filled her head all the way till they ordered food. Sakuras voice broke threw her thoughts of the blonde boy.

"So Hinata-chan how have you been ?"

" ohh I've been good just b-been resting s-since the injury . How about you Sakura-chan ?"

"I've been well just got back from a mission with sasuke-Kun and naruto yesterday ." She said smiling . After hearing the avengers name Hinatas heart sunk she still hasn't had the time to say thank you to the last uchiha. When Sakura noticed Hinatas face drop she asked

"What's wrong ?" Hinatas face grew bright.

"Oh n-nothing it's just I h-haven't got to say my t-thanks to uchiha-Kun yet ." She felt the guilt fill up her heart . He saved her and she didn't get to even say thank you .

"Oh .. It's okay sasuke isn't the type to get mad because you didn't get to say thank you ... "

"Yes I k-know but if it wasn't for h-him I wouldn't be ..." Hinata trailed off . She absent minded touched her side . Sakuras green absorbing eyes noticed this

"I was shocked when he brought you to the camp unconscious and told me to heal you . When I asked him what happened he didn't say anything about how you became unconscious . Just you were injured the day of the fight with the rouges and that you were poisoned ."

"Ohh" she heard Hinata whisper .

" yeah kiba, naruto, and shino were all worried about You. Naruto and kiba were blaming sasuke yelling at him until shino spoke up first. Saying that all sasuke did was save you.. "

"Shino-Kun.."

"Yeah he stopped the fight . Kiba and naruto even apologized . Hahaha . Could you imagine that ... But Hinata I know about how you got the injury but ..." Hinata noticed Sakura face start to get red . Her hands were in fists too . Was Sakura getting mad at her . She decided to speak

"Sakura-chan you c-can ask me a-anything.."

" Sorry but ..How did how did sasuke find out about your injury in the first place and why was he the one who put you in a genjutsu?" Hinata face grew red at the memories . Her heart started beating fast at just the thought.

"W-well uhh ..." She started playing with the hem of her jacket . She didn't need to go into full detail about what happened . Her face grew red while she spoke

" h-he found me cleaning my I-injury... " she looked up to Sakura who was eyeing her like a hawk hungry for more information. Looking back down Hinata continued

"He then e-ended up looking at it a-and stated it was poisoned.. He told me to go to you to heal it .. I-I didn't want to b-burden you or anyone so I s-said no .. He then got upset w-with me and said he d-didn't care if I wanted to d-die after this mission... he didn't care .. I didn't know the w-wound was that bad b-but before I could a-ask more I was k-knocked out .."

Hinata finished . She looked over to see sakuras reaction she was shocked to see the medic-nin smiling and then laughing . Hinata was confused why was she so happy and bubbly again she seemed mad before.  
Sakura who looked to Hinata and noticed her confused face decided to explain .

"Well now I kind of understand why sasuke-Kun acted that way . You know about his past right and how he was against us at one time until the war when he decided to join us and because of his help we won the war .." hinata looked to see the solemn face Sakura made as she quieted down then she continued on

"Well in the beginning even now no one really truly trusts sasuke-Kun maybe except me and naruto . So during these past years his loyalty is still slowly being tested, his reputation rebuilded . They trust him to get the job done and know he is a strong ninja but the Ice is thin... Ever since he started up his missions he never once let any of his team mates die ... " the air became thick and so many thoughts went threw Hinatas head . She decided to finally speak

"Because if he a-allowed someone from his t-team to die all his hard work w-would be in vain ... "

"Yes and no . Sasuke may act like jerk sometimes but he wouldn't let his team mates die if he could prevent it even if his reputation wasn't on the line .. He also ...He just likes to act all uncaring ."

Hinata smiled at Sakura and thought about the uchiha as their food arrived. When Sakura talked about sasuke she could see the fire in her eyes. Hinata decided to finally speak as her face grew red just from the thought of her next words

" I I I kind of think I u-understand why you like u-uchiha-Kun so much. " at this Sakura almost chocked on her food .

"Haha yeah .." Sakura made eye contact with the Hyuga .

"Well to be honest with you I kind of thought that you and sasuke had a thing going on .. " she began a shamed

"When I saw him bring you to the camp .. I saw his emotions ...he is usually so...never mind haha but That's kind of why I wanted to have lunch with you Hinata .. To find out ..I'm sorry please forgive me !" She admitted guiltily. Hinatas face reddened at her words and shock was Evident on her face . She looked down to her noodles.

"It's o-okay Sakura-chan .. T-there is n-nothing to w-worry about ."

"Yeah I know it was just my jealously haha I know you are in love with naruto !" Sakura stated as she began to finish her meal .

At this statement Hinata couldn't help twitching and redefining how red her face could get . She also couldn't help but think about how much naruto loved Sakura . She starred at the beauty next to her . She understood why naruto loved her she was strong,smart,and also honest.  
She also learned why Sakura loved sasuke so much . Everyone had different feelings and had there perfect image of who they wanted to be with. She loved naruto his smile, determination, his spirit, and courage. Naruto loved Sakura everything about her he loved even the way she hit him. Sakura loved sasuke for everything he was and even everything he wasn't . Then how about sasuke who did he like . That is something she didn't know she blushed at the thought of his touch she still remembered the feeling like it was yesterday. the goose bumps.. Shaking those thoughts she turned her head to look at sakura who just finished eating . A small smile graced Hinatas face . Who ever sasuke loved would be a lucky person she concluded.  
As They put down the money to pay for the meals they turned to each other and smiled as they walked out the ramen shop .

"Well I had fun . We should do this again ! So I'm off I need to Finnish my shift at the hospital . Bye Hinata-chan !" Sakura said cheerfully .

"Bye Sakura-chan . I I be happy to h-have lunch with you again "Hinata softly told the pinkette .

With that they parted their ways . Hinata turned around one last time to see Sakura but when she turned around Sakura was not by herself but with the blonde boy she admired so much. She smiled sadly as she turned back around after seeing them argue and talk with one anther. Him offering to walk her to work and not taking no for an answer. She knew he loved Sakura and knew why Sakura loved sasuke but why didn't Sakura love naruto or naruto love her ... Would they ever open there eyes/minds to see someone else something new but even so could she do that .. huy...With these thoughts filling her head she walked towards the hokage tower .


	5. night

Just arriving at the hokage tower Hinata walked to the hokages office and knocked on the door . She heard the hokage say come in . Walking into the room she noticed the hokage sitting at her desk full of paper work with her assistant next to her .

"G-good afternoon tsunade-sama , shizune-San "

"Ah good afternoon Hinata . Did you go see Sakura ?"

"H-hai . Here are the p-papers she gave me to g-give you ." Hinata said as she handed the papers to her . Tusnade looked over the papers before she ended up handing them to shizune .

" well okay Hinata I'm going to put you back the mission list today . " she told her offering her a smile.

"T-thank you tsunade-sama ." Hinata said and bowed

"Bye Hinata you are dismissed ."

With that Hinata was now on her way out the hokage tower. Walking around the village Hinata couldn't get Sakura and naruto out of her head . She knew Sakura was in love with sasuke but she just had this feeling I guess you could say jealously over sakuras relationship with naruto. She saw a bench and decided to sit down and relax letting herself to get wrapped up in her thoughts. She knows that she shouldn't be feeling this way they are both her comrades . It really sucks to have your crush like one of your friends but she would not give up hope, she will make him notice her . She really hoped Sakura could get sasuke to notice her also and she wasn't thinking about that over jealously or so she could get naruto. Even though that would be a plus. She could tell Sakura loved sasuke, she let the world know about it but what she didn't know that it was so obvious that she loved naruto. Her cheeks started to heat up at the thought of people knowing her feelings. For some reason she felt her heart fill up at naruto noticing them also if it was that obvious . Smiling to her self she looked up to the sky getting lost in the view and the many thoughts going through her head . As the sun started to set the sky started changing colors as she saw the yellows and pinks merge on the blue sky She honestly couldn't help thinking of Sakura and naruto . Laughing trying to get these negative thoughts out of her mind and as the sky started to get dark she got up to see a figure standing near her. Hinatas eyes widened at who she saw it was sasuke .

"Do you remember what I told you about noticing your surroundings ?" He asked her , his voice devoid of emotion as his dark eyes pierced her light ones.

"H-how long were y-you there " she asked nervously .

"Long enough ."

"Uhh y-yes . I-I'm so sorr just got lost in thought and..."

"Hn" she heard him say before he started to walk again . She looked at him walk away and started to inwardly panic she still hasn't told him thank your for helping her .

"Wait uchiha-Kun "

he stopped walking and turned his head towards her . At this moment Hinata truly understood why so many girls swooned over the last uchiha . Even though she preferred a bright sunny person seeing him in the dark like this with the night sky . How the scenery worked with him . The moon was still low in the sky with the stars twinkling in the back ground Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat . Everything just matched the uchiha . How his pale flawless skin contrasted with dark hair and equally dark all knowing eyes . It was like looking in a abyss that scarred yet Intrigued her . It was as if it was never ending . Then she notice how he raised his eyebrow giving her a look . Oh my god she was just caught checking out sasuke. Her face started reding up and she felt as if she was going to explode from embarrassment .

"Sorry I-I'm so sorry ..." She started yelling out bowing her head . She looked up to see him giving her a confused look . He must of thought she was crazy . Taking a deep breath she continued .

"T-thank you uchiha-Kun for t-he time from the m-mission . " she said giving him a smile .

"You s-saved my life and I'm a-also sorr was such a burden ." Looking into his eyes she tryed to figure out what he was thinking.

"You didn't need to thank me just don't let it happen again. " he stated firmly .

"Y-yes I know but I w-wanted to still say it a-and I won't ." She eyes him looking determined . He eyed her up and down .

"Hn sure you won't ." Sasuke stated . Her eyes widened as he smirked at her . Hinatas face started warming as she stuttered out

"No no I won't I I promise ."

"I don't think you should promise things you can't keep."

"Wait w-what .." Hinata looked at sasuke she was so confused . Sasuke just shook his head at her and she swore she saw a ghost of a could she say smile on his face . She felt her heart skip a beat as she blushed . He then looked at her .

"I remember telling you before to watch your surroundings or else you would die. It doesn't seem like you took my advice "

Her eyes widened recalling that conversation . Her cheeks started heated up as she absent mindedly touched her arm. She remembered how he helped her from falling, she could still remember how his firm grip felt . Blushing she looked at him straight into his darker then black eyes revealing her own resolve threw her light purple tinted white eyes .

"I will no l-longer be a burden . I I'm sorry y-you wasted your words on me ... But t-thank you for your advice I I won't forget it." She bowed down low . And when she lifted to head she saw something in his eyes something she didn't understand . All he said was

"Hn" as turned around and began walking . But before Hinata could even think about what she was doing she called out to him .

"Good night u-uchiha-Kun !" To which he responded

"Night" and then disappeared . Smiling to herself she began walking home . Once she reached the compound she walked threw door and saw her little sister giving her a weird look .

"Why are you smiling for ? Finally get a date with naruto ." She asked her . Flustered her face turned pink

"Wait .. What .. No .. Hanabi-chan ..w-why would you s-say that ?"

"Well your are smiling like your the happiest person in the world ."

"Oh I-I'm sorry but I-it has nothing to do with naruto. But g-Good night hanabi-chan ."  
Hinata said to her little sister as she started walking to her room acting like she didn't hear her sisters reply

"sure why else would you smile that much . "

Once Hinata reached her room she sat on her bed . She honestly didn't know she was smiling so much . She knows she was happy she got to say thank you to sasuke and she was sticking to that story as she tried thinking about naruto as she Laid down to rest but only receiving thoughts of a certain dark haired man she got up to shower . She would never admit it but all that night she thought about last uchiha and didn't feel any jealously or negative thoughts towards naruto and Sakura the next day when she saw them together while she was walking to go train with team 8 .


End file.
